Hero's Lover
by Sudsy Grayson
Summary: Just read to find out... rated R


_**Author note: Okay this is not a Young Justice, Teen Titan crossover. Yes both team are in it. I made up the team, and the couple. Let me explain.**_

**_Teen Titans, the leader is Cyborg. On the team is Bumble Bee, Menos and Mas, Superboy, Jinx, and Miss Martin. Teen Titans is a group not controled by the Justice League, or anybody._**

**_The Young Justice leader is Robin. Also on the team is Kid Flash, Speedy, Wonder Girl, Rose Wilson, Jericho Wilson, Supergirl, Batgirl, Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven._**

**_the couple are... Jinx/Kid Flash, Raven/Beast Boy, Speedy/Wonder Girl, Robin/Batgirl, Jericho/Supergirl, Superboy/Miss Martin, Cyborg/Bumble Bee and Starfire/Mas and Metos. _**

**_Special thank to abbyromana, the amazing person who edits my story, and inspired me to write this story. And to my pereader _****vromnicom**. . I love you both, thanks so much.

**_Flames are not welcome! I'm not really good with the sex and make-out scenes but I hope you enjoy it. Please rate and reveiw. xD_**

_**Jump City movie theatre- 7:22pm - Kid Flash/Wally West**_

"You look great Jinx," I said, with a wink and I meant it. Jinx was wearing a stripless short black dress, with her hair down and curled. The outfit was accented,with a little black bow,and a pair of black high heel shoes. Damn she looked hot in black.

Jinx blushed, taking a seat next from me. "Thanks Wally," She said, smiling. I leaned in, and quickly kissed her on the lips.

Her smile grew wider before she kissed me back. Despite the moive starting , we were to busy to really watched it. Ass far as we cared, there was only Jinx and me.

_**Teen Titans -Titans Tower ,10:50pm - Jinx**_

Entering Titans Tower in a daze. I wondered how Iever got a guy like Wally. I mean he's hott, sweet, funny and a damn good kisser. I walked into my room, kicked off my heels and gracefully fell on my bed, thinking about tonight. I tried to remembered what happened in the movie, but all I remembered was Wally and our lips pressed together. I closed my eyes, thinking about Wally as I drifted off to sleep.

_**Young Justice - Mount Justice 8:34am, Supergirl/Kara Kent**_

I walked into the living room to find Rachel reading, Dick and Kori playing cards, and Barbara working laptop. Taking a seat next to Barbara, I turned on the television, flipping through the channels. God, there was nothing good was on! I promptly turned it off, got up and walked into the kitchen, only to find Jericho making breakfast. My stomach jumped when I saw him. My face going red. I have had a huge crush on this guy, since I fist laid eyes on him. He looked up at me when I entered, and smiled. Raising his hands, he made shapes with his fingers, saying, "How are you?"

A bright smile bloomed over my face. Quickly, I tranlate the sign language that he taught me when we first met. "I'm great, you?"

_**Teen Titans - Titans Tower 10:09am - Bumble Bee**_

I watched Victor, my boyfriend, as he played _Black Ops_ game, with Connor.

"Go Vic!" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air when his character knocked Connor character. Conner shrugged before his shoulders sagged deafeatedly, and he sighed. Have lose once again. Victor jumped in the air and tackeled me in a hug.

"To-tight-can't-breathe" I panted, still laughing with joy.

"Sorry." Victor said, letting me go. I smiled.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Victor said leaning in and kissing me. He picked me up, lovingly carrying me in his arm to his room...

_**Teen Titans - Titan Tower, 11:32am - Cyborg/Victor Stone**_

I laid naked on my bed next to Bumle Bee, panting and sweating. Looking at her naked chocolate form, I realized just how much of a damn beautiful women she was. She looked back at me with her beautiful blue eyes, beaming her perfect smile. "I love you, baby." she whispered.

"I love you too, beautiful." I said, pulling her into my arms and kissing her softly on the lips. I could have lived in this moment forever, it was so perfect.

Suddenly, the alarms were blarring, making me and Bumble Bee jump. I looked at my arm, and groaned when I saw breaking into a bank. "We better go, duty calls, but we'll finish this later. That's a promise, beautiful."


End file.
